


Cherished

by alrightinbed_betterwithapen



Category: Video Blogging RPF, vlog squad
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Oral Sex, Pre-Poly, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightinbed_betterwithapen/pseuds/alrightinbed_betterwithapen
Summary: Corinna’s not used to being cherished. David and Natalie decide to change that.





	Cherished

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr request that I ended up loving! As always concrit welcome!

——

Corinna couldn’t handle it. Not the way that David is kissing her thigh, biting every once and while, then sucking on the mark. Not the way Natalie moves her fingers inside her with expertise while crooning a dirty narrative of what’s happening and what comes next.

She can’t fucking handle any of it and she really didn’t see this coming.

——

It had started with the Mom and Dad coming out in the two best friends. Inviting her over after Todd proudly displays Olivia in a Snapchat, kissing her drunkenly. They watch horror movies and Natalie makes the three of them do facemasks. They fall asleep on the couch late into the evening and when she wakes the next morning, she doesn’t leave.

It continues with them cooking her breakfast and Natalie dressing her in her own clothes so Corinna has no excuse to go home. David’s making plans for his vlog, asking her opinion, which makes her feel important.

She thinks it’s a temporary thing. But they don’t let her go home unless it’s to grab some items and trudge back down to David’s Tesla, both of them patiently waiting. Corinna’s not used to feeling wanted, she’s not used to people keeping her around. She thinks that’s why she lets it happen so easily with no qualms.

She opens up a side of herself to them she had buried long ago. She likes that she’s there, and fits into their life so easily. She was always apart of the vlog squad, but now she feel apart of something quieter, and more meaningful.

She’s getting used to throwing compliment after compliment to Natalie when they’re getting ready to go out, the brunette so pretty she feels compelled to tell her at any chance. She’s getting the hang of coaxing David into an early post time, so his ever constant headache might be quelled by sleep.

Whether it’s the three of them asleep in David’s big bed after a night of watching some lame reality show the girls are obsessed with, or waking up to Natalie’s rose scented hair in her face after succumbing to sleep while David’s away for work, the mansion on the hill bought with merch money and clout becomes her new home. And it feels right.

She doesn’t know about the private conversations Natalie and David have when she’s gone for a brand deal. How they groan on about her sexy knee socks and kind demeanor no one else gets to see, like it’s going to kill them. She doesn’t know that David stopped wearing sweatpants as daily wear because the boners she was causing were now ever present. She doesn’t know that Natalie will sneak out of bed in the middle of the night and rub one out in her bathroom, because Corinna is too close, too alluring for her to get a peaceful nights sleep without relieving the pressure between her legs.

She doesn’t know about any of that when David slams down three tickets to Hawaii in front of her, telling her they all needed a break from LA.

She’s not aware that this is just the beginning of a plan they had cooked up, on the verge of breaking from the horniness she causes them daily.

She doesn’t know, but she has a feeling somethings going on.

——

It’s weird and different, the three of them in Maui. The air is charged like Corinna has never felt it around the two. David’s passing touch lasts a little longer than normal, and she swears Natalie is trying to manipulate her into wearing the sluttiest bikini she has. She obliges though.

They splash around in the waves on their little section of private beach outside the suite, carefree and only a bit drunk off the hotels complimentary Pina Colada’s. David grabs her around the waist and dunks her underwater, pulling her out and brushing the sopping hair out of her face, he makes sure she’s okay. His face has a line of concern that makes her heart swell. Nobody care if she’s alright, but Dave does. When she takes in too much salt water and starts coughing, Natalie is there rubbing her back, hand lingering too long after she says she’s fine, just wanting to make sure. Being taken care of was foreign to her, it felt like warm sun on her skin after a long winter.

They take her to dinner at this ridiculously romantic restaurant and she lets Natalie dress her in an outfit fit for a boyfriend not friends. David and Natalie spend the night engaging her about her life, hobbies, family... All the mundane shit a real date never really bothers to ask about. She thinks that’s why she lets them get her drunk and take her back to the room.

The two are done playing on the walk back to the suite. Natalie holds her hand, while David brushes her ass obviously, not trying to hide the touch. When their door is shut behind them, he wraps himself around her from behind and softly asks her to come to bed with them, pleads to let them take care of her. The intent is obvious in the way Natalie bites her lip and runs her hands up and down Corinna’s sides while David monologues dirty things in her ear.

She doesn’t realize how much she wants that until she’s pulling Natalie in to press their lips together.

——

She doesn’t know if it’s the pleasure she can’t handle or the adoration, when David pulls her from her prone position on the bed where they had just made her cum, both tongues working her over the edge. He pulls her to her knees on the bed and into a kiss, making her taste herself on his tongue, while Natalie pushes her chest against her back, bracketing her in between them. She wants to do something, but she can’t.

Natalie wraps her fingers around the blondes hands, holding them immobile while David kisses his way down her breasts and stomach, just peppering her with love. Natalie murmurs in her ear how beautiful and kind and wonderful she is, how they never want to let her go. Then David’s pushing her back down against the bed, crawling between her legs. She wraps her legs around him and pulls Natalie down to kiss while he lines up. The groan she lets out when David pushes in is swallowed by Natalie.

Threesomes are dirty and fast, this is isn’t that. Not with the way Natalie lays herself out beside her, and marks her neck up, whispering sweet things about her that make the blush creep onto her face, even though David has her legs on his shoulders and is thrusting into her at the perfect angle to make her thighs shake with each stroke.

She loses it when one of Natalie’s dainty hands trail down her torso and begin playing with her sensitive nub, massaging in perfect circles that make her cry out. David is a wreck too at least, eyes bouncing back and forth between the two women, unable to focus on just one. His hips start to stutter and he’s chanting the blondes name like a hymnal.

“Look. Look how good you make him feel, Rin. He wants you so much. We want you all the time, under us and coming apart,” Natalie’s whispering in her ear, fingers speeding up on her cunt. The brunette is looking up at David when she says, “You gonna let her come around you, baby? Look how good she is for us, look at how sweet our girl is.”

“Yeah, Yeah. Rinna come on, baby please, lemme feel you come,” he’s moaning, his pace turning unsteady and harsh. All she needs is Natalie’s taking in and sucking on one of her nipples, and she’s convulsing on the bed. David can’t handle the tight grip of her cunt and doubles over, head resting between her breasts as he comes. Their harsh pants are tangible in the room, and everything is still as they recover.

Her ability to focus comes back just as Natalie pipes up, “Okay, now me?”

Yeah, Corinna can totally do that.

——


End file.
